Conflict
by LadyMakara
Summary: Conflict between two friends...sorta.  AustriaXHungaryXPrussia, Au, Human names, Character Deaths,


**This story is one I'm using for My English controlled assessment. Based on Conflict I decided to do a PrussiaXHungaryXAustria (Though I obviously didn't use those character as I don't own them, Just sorta used their human names and Personalitys) This may be a little OOC and It's Pretty much An AU. Death of Character, On-sided-romance. Might Rate it M just in case. Hoping for 650 words max!I Just would like anyone who reads tell me what they think and If it 1) is any good and 2) If it is alright to use for the theme conflict.**

* * *

><p>-Hungary POV-<p>

I felt tears silently falling down my cheeks. It felt as a huge chunk of my heart was missing. I can't believe this happened. Never In my life I would have thought this would happen, never had I even thought of this. I never thought about how he felt. I never stopped for one minuet to listen to what he said, Oh and I regret it so much.  
>"Watch out, You idiot!" Too late as the albino boy fell down the stairs of their school. He looked up from his tangled heap to see Elizaveta staring at him with her hands on her hips.<br>"My Gosh Gilbert, You are clumsy" she smiled while handing out one of her hands. Gilbert looked at the hand before taking it gently. He was suddenly Yanked up harshly. Their Faces were close, His heart was pounding, his face was flushed. She smiled sweetly before gracefully walking away, leaving the bewildered boy to daze off into his own Love-stricken world.

* * *

><p>Rumours had spread of a new boy coming to their school and naturally, Gilbert and Elizaveta were curious.<br>"I heard he Played the Piano, What a girl!"  
>"Well I don't play piano and I'm a girl. Anyway, It has to better than your God awful drumming!"<br>"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my drumming!"  
>Elizaveta giggled softly, making Gilbert flush slightly. A sudden silence swept through the room as an unknown boy walked in. His chocolate brown hair was slicked back. His eyes shimmered a lilac colour in the blazing light. He had that sort of gentlemanly aura around him that made him seem so calm.<br>Elizaveta's eyes widened as he sat beside her. He turned round.  
>"Rodrich" He announced.<br>"E-Elizaveta" She stammered. He gave her a warm smile in which she had to return.  
>Behind them sat a Furious Gilbert. Rage ran through his veins. Elizaveta was HIS!<p>

* * *

><p>A few months had passed, Elizaveta and Rodrich had started dating, a romance that was strong enough to last for eternity. They walked hand in hand.<br>A sudden White flash and Rodrich was pinned to the nearest tree.  
>Elizaveta instantly recognised the attacker. "Gilbert!" she gasped.<br>A Growl escape from the boy's throat. "Stay away form my girl you thief" he warned The other boy.  
>"I don't see how mine and Eliza's relation has anything to do with you" Whimpered a choking Rodrich as Gilbert's Grip tightened around his throat.<br>"Shut Up, I Lo-" A fist went across his face as Elizaveta was standing above him.  
>"I HATE you!" She whispered darkly before recovering the injured and left.<p>

* * *

><p>-Prussia POV-<p>

Those 3 words hurt the most. I was stupid, I irrational, I lost the only thing important to me. Tears pricked in my eyes. Those 3 words, I broke down in tears.  
>I finish my pathetic sobbing, finding myself in my kitchen. Why was I holding a knife? My body seems to be moving on it's own accord. Oh well, No one would really care right? My brother may be sad, but he'll get through it. The sharp cold blade was pointing towards my pounding heart. Will Elizaveta be upset if he died?<br>"I HATE you" Ah yes, she hates me. she'll be fine without me.  
>My body went numb. Blood began to drip. My vision became hazy.<br>Elizaveta, I love you.

* * *

><p>-Hungary's POV-<p>

I felt tears silently falling down my cheeks. It felt as a huge chunk of my heart was missing. I can't believe this happened. Never In my life I would have thought this would happen, never had I even thought of this. I never thought about how he felt. I never stopped for one minuet to listen to what he said.I'm so sorry Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Is it alright?<strong>

**Please review with ways to improve and what you think. The word count is 600 words so it would be ALOT Longer if I could (My rough draft was actually 1250 word :S) xx**


End file.
